In ink jet printheads, the more closely packed the nozzles of an array are, the better the print quality.
Further, where a nozzle is stationery and an actuator is used to eject ink from the nozzle, such ink is ejected substantially normal to the substrate. However, where the nozzle is displaceable, ink is ejected from the nozzle at a slight angle. If nozzles in the array are directed to be displaced in opposite directions, i.e. as mirror images of one another, the ink droplets ejected from such nozzles are offset with respect to the perpendicular to a greater extent. This may result in a degradation of the print quality.